


Für Immer

by jirkas815



Category: Biathlon RPF
Genre: Depression, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Shooting, Skiing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815
Summary: Slash in czech language.
Relationships: Simon Schempp/Benedikt Doll
Kudos: 4





	Für Immer

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čirá fikce. Nechci tímto dílem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. 
> 
> Oomph - Für Immer  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59vVPBWa0GE

Se zadostiučiněním sobě vlastním dojížděl do cíle. Poslední ohlédnutí a kontrola situace. Když viděl, že jeho vítězství už nikdo neohrozí, zvedl ruce v radostném gestu a přejel cílovou čáru. Samozřejmě to vítězství nepatřilo jenom jemu, ale celému týmu. Především potom těm, kteří smíšenou štafetu rozjeli. První závod mistrovství světa a hned první místo, výborně. Alespoň trochu mu ta zlatá medaile zvedla náladu, když už nic jiného. Spadl na všechny čtyři a zhluboka oddechoval. Trať v Rakousku nepatřila k nejobtížnějším, přesto ho obrala o značný kus energie. Několik vteřin tak setrval. Nevnímal, že se kolem něj seběhlo několik lidí. Pozornost jim začal věnovat až v okamžiku, co ho jeden z nich poplácal po zádech a zvedl jeho lyže. Ani si nevšiml, kdo mu je stihl odepnout.

Zvedl se, rozdal pár úsměvů, objetí a s některými závodníky prohodil několik slov, než se odebral pro teplejší oblečení. _Už jen kytky a pak se snad konečně vyspím,_ napadlo ho. Spánek ale nebyl tím jediným, co mu chybělo. Chyběl mu Benedikt. Už si za to ani nenadával. Přestal s tím, když si uvědomil, že to nemá cenu. I kdyby se zasypal skoro nekonečnou salvou nadávek i několikrát denně, nefungovalo by to. Nefungovalo to nikdy. Čím víc se za svoje city nenáviděl, tím víc na něj myslel. Zaklel, natáhl na sebe bundu a málem u toho rozbil svoji malorážku, než vyrazil k místu, kde se měl konat květinový ceremoniál.

Celou tu slávu úspěšně ignoroval, pouze s předstíraným úsměvem přijal gratulaci i květinu, ačkoliv pořádně nevěděl od koho. V hlavě si přehrával Benův uvolněný smích, když po něm ráno hodil svůj polštář, aby ho umlčel, než se rozesmál taky. Lepší budík, než právě Bena, si přát ani nemohl. I když stál na nejvyšším stupínku, mírně, možná i trochu zoufale, se uchechtl. Ta bizarnost celé situace mu občas vážně připadala směšná. On, slavný sportovec obletovaný ženami nejrůznějších věkových kategorií, se zamiloval do svého týmového kolegy. _Fakt perfektní,_ napadlo ho.

Při cestě na hotel přemýšlel, jestli se do večera někam nevytratit, ale nápad rychle zavrhl, když se opět ozvala únava. V kapse zelené bundy, jakou nosili všichni němečtí biatlonisté, nakonec klíče od pokoje našel, i když by přísahal, že je ráno nechával na nočním stolku. Nechtěl je sebou tahat, když jeho spolubydlící nezávodil a celý den vyspával. Nebo že by si je právě kvůli tomu bral? Zavrtěl nad tím hlavou a odemkl.

"Dost dobrý," ozvalo se z postele na levé straně pokoje. Benedikt Doll jako obvykle koukal do mobilu a místo pozdravu komentoval jeho výkon, aniž by od displeje odtrhl pohled.

"Jo díky, ale není to jen moje zásluha," odpověděl skromně. S malorážkou se naštěstí obtěžovat nemusel. Nechal si ji u trenérů, jelikož ji dřív pravidelně zapomínal na hotelu. Takhle na to aspoň nemusel myslet. Bundu odhodil někam na koberec, sebral z postele pohodlnější oblečení a zalezl do koupelny. Ben ještě něco dodal, ale to už neslyšel, protože pustil sprchu.

Úlevně vydechl, když první kapky vody dopadly na jeho ramena. Bral to jako zaslouženou odměnu, i když jinak by tomu nebylo ani v případě, že by skončili poslední. Teplá sprcha neodmyslitelně patřila k relaxaci po závodě, bez ohledu na umístění. I přes hlasitý zvuk vody dopadající na dno sprchového koutu se k jeho uším nesla melodie nějaké písničky. Benedikt nikdy hudbu neztlumil kvůli ostatním a ani teď tomu nebylo jinak. Kluci budou fakt nadšení, problesklo mu hlavou, ale nemyslel si, že zrovna Erik a Arnd by se kvůli tomu zlobili. Kdo obývá pokoj napravo od nich, však netušil.

Sotva co se nasoukal do tepláků a trička, zalezl do postele. Muzika ho po pár minutách spolehlivě uspala.

V podobném unaveném duchu se táhl celý pátek. Simon se probudil až někdy kolem desáté, zatímco Ben už od osmi koukal na televizi. Nebo ji spíše pustil, aby měl nějakou zvukovou kulisu, když četl knížku. Chvíli ho pozoroval, skenoval každý detail jeho obličeje, jeho naprosto uvolněný výraz, jako by v životě neměl jediný problém. _Kéž bych se takhle bezstarostně mohl tvářit taky,_ pomyslel si. Poslední dobou se musel pořád přetvařovat, aby na něm náhodou někdo něco nepoznal. Přemýšlel, jak by asi reagovali jeho kolegové a trenéři, kdyby zjistili, kdo téměř každou minutu zaměstnává jeho mysl. A už vůbec si nechtěl představovat, co za poprask by tato informace způsobila mezi soupeři a v bulváru. Fakt, že by musel opustit tým, protože by na něj zejména Benedikt už nikdy nepohlížel stejně jako dosud, by byl jeho nejmenší problém.

"Až se dostatečně vynadíváš, tak řekni, se otočím a můžeš si mě prohlížet i z druhý strany," prohodil Benedikt jako by nic, avšak Simon sebou znatelně škubl. Ben se smíchem pokračoval: "Toho tvýho pohledu jsem si nemohl nevšimnout."

"Já..." najednou nevěděl, co říct. "Promiň."

"Však v pohodě," pokrčil Ben rameny, jako by se vůbec nic nedělo, a otočil stránku. _Ne, tohle fakt není v pohodě,_ odporoval mu v duchu, ale pro udržení své vlastní sebekontroly nahlas nic neříkal. Natáhl se pro notebook a sluchátka a pustil nějaký film. Stejně nevnímal, co se na obrazovce děje, přemýšlel úplně nad něčím jiným. Bojoval sám se sebou, s touhou a láskou k člověku, jenž ležel jen o pár metrů dál. Znovu, ačkoliv opravdu nechtěl, se na něj podíval. Usmíval se do knížky a vypadal opravdu roztomile. Tváře se mu trochu zbarvily do červena, jako by to snad řekl nahlas. U filmu nakonec usnul. Závody ho unavovaly dostatečně na to, aby většinu volných dní prospal.

Když Ben dočetl knihu, zavadil pohledem o spícího Simona. Jako pokaždé, i teď mu na tváři hrál uvolněný úsměv. Vstal, notebook opatrně zvedl a položil na menší stolek pod oknem u Simonovy postele. Svoji doteď neustlanou přikrývku jen ledabyle přehodil, aby alespoň na první pohled nevypadala tak zmačkaná, jak ve skutečnosti byla, z cestovní tašky vytáhl hrnek, nerad používal hotelové nádobí, z nočního stolku klíče, kdyby Simon náhodou vstal a chtěl někam jít, a opustil pokoj. Nemířil nikam daleko, pouze k vedlejším dveřím, na které zaklepal. Doufal, že kluci nespí, nebo nejsou někde venku. Oddechl si, když se zpoza dveří ozvalo: "Dále."

"Zdar," pozdravil, když vešel, "máte tu kafe?"

"Jasně," odpověděl Erik, "ty už nemáš?"

"Mám, ale Simon spí, nechci ho budit," poznamenal. Pozastavil se nad tím, že takovouhle ohleduplnost projevuje jenom jemu, ale zavrtěl nad tím hlavou. Nepovažoval tuto skutečnost za důležitou. Přesto se cítil jinak, když vyslovil jeho jméno. _Zvláštní._

"Chápu, na poličce," ukázal na skleněnou dózu. Ben za sebou zavřel, došel k poličce a do hrnku hodil rovnou dvě lžičky kávy. Ještě vzal rychlovarnou konvici, která tvořila součást výbavy každého pokoje, a v koupelně do ní napustil vodu. O pár minut později už seděl na Erikově posteli s hrnkem teplé kávy v rukou a koukal na obrazovku jeho notebooku, kde zrovna běžel nějaký seriál. Celkem ho děj chytl, takže prvně ani nezaznamenal, kdy se k nim přidalo i pár dalších lidí, včetně hostů z jiných zemí. Zavrtěl hlavou nad nezvykle vysokým počtem biatlonistů v místnosti, ale nechal to být. Společně se chvíli po dvanácté vydali na oběd a na pokoj už se vraceli pouze tři němečtí reprezentanti.

"Nezdá se vám Simon v poslední době nějak divnej?" zeptal se najednou do té doby nezvykle tichý Arnd, když pokračovali v seriálovém maratonu.

"Vlastně jo," souhlasil Ben, "moc toho teď nenamluví. Pravej opak toho, jakýho ho znám. Nevím, co se s ním stalo. Ptal jsem se, ale nic mi neřekl."

"Já taky nevím, třeba se mu něco stalo a prostě o tom nechce mluvit? Za pár dní bude v pohodě," pokrčil rameny Erik. Rozhovor kolem Simona a jeho zvláštního chování je zaměstnal na dost dlouho, než Benedikt usoudil, že by se měl vrátit na pokoj, aby stihli předávání medailí. Rozloučil se a odešel. Stále mu však vrtalo hlavou, jak je možné, že se jeho kamarád tolik změnil. Usmyslel si, že to zjistí, i kdyby to z něj měl dostat páčidlem. Úsměv na tváři si však udržel, nikdy nebyl jedním z těch lidí, co se v jednom kuse tváří, že by někoho nejraději uškrtili. Zastával názor, že optimismus je důležitou součástí života, a úsměvy rozdával opravdu všude.

Vešel na pokoj. Simon koukal do mobilu, v uších měl sluchátka a ignoroval celý svět. Nevšiml si jeho příchodu, proto se Benedikt rozhodl, že mu oplatí to ráno před štafetou. Co nejpomaleji se připlížil ke svojí posteli, sebral polštář a po očku svého spolubydlícího stále pozoroval. Ten však vypadal pořád stejně zamyšleně. Obešel pokoj, zakřenil se a vzal Simona polštářem po hlavě. Ten se s naprosto vyjeveným výrazem otočil. Neměl nejmenší tušení, co se kolem něj děje, avšak když spatřil Bena, jak se válí na zemi v záchvatu smíchu, všechno mu došlo.

"Jsi blbej," poznamenal, ale taky se rozesmál.

"Nenaděláš. Za půl hodiny začíná předávání medailí, půjdeš se tam podívat?" zeptal se, když se dosmál. Simon kývl. "Tady bych se stejně jen nudil, takže proč ne. Teda pokud půjdeš taky," nadhodil dřív, než se stačil zarazit.

"Jsem opravdu potěšen, že tam jdeš kvůli mně," opáčil Benedikt. Simon neodpovídal. Nevěděl, co si má o jeho narážkách občas myslet. Možná v něm na malý moment vzplála naděje, že by jeho city třeba mohly být někdy opětovány, ale ten hlásek, který mu to říkal, posílal do háje ze všech nejrychleji. Když Ben odešel do koupelny, aby se z ospalého lenochoda přetransformoval opět do člověka, našel v kufru, který zatím neměl náladu vybalovat, nějaké džíny a mikinu. Převlékl se, nechtěl chodit na ceremoniál v oblečení, ve kterém se válel v posteli. Potom si vzal mobil, najel na Facebook a ze slušnosti, ale nezaujatě, odepsal na několik dotěrných zpráv od fanynek. Povzdechl si. Opravdu by se jich rád alespoň na nějaký čas zbavil.

\---

Postávali v hloučku hned u pódia. Jejich zelené bundy zářily a každý si jich okamžitě všiml. I v davu lidí, kteří se přišli podívat na slavnostní předávání medaile nové mistryni světa ve sprintu, vlálo několik vlajek v barvách Německa. Zatímco všichni nadšeně očekávali příchod biatlonistek a diskutovali mezi sebou, Benedikt si v duchu nadával za to, že si nevzal mikinu. Kolem byla opravdu velká zima. Několik minut se mu dařilo nedat na sobě cokoliv znát, než se začal docela dost třást. Zaznamenal potlesk, když kolem něj prošly tři nejúspěšnější účastnice sprintu.

"Simone?" zkusil nakonec realizovat to nejšílenější, co ho napadlo.

"No?"

"Je mi zima, mohl bys..." _jak jen to říct, aby to nevyznělo nějak blbě?_ "Mohl bys mě obejmout?" rezignoval nakonec na vymýšlení lepšího slova. Blbě by to vyznělo tak jako tak. Prosebně se mu zadíval do očí. Simon shledal jeho výraz roztomilým. Připomínal mu psa loudícího svým pohledem u stolu kousek salámu nebo kuřete. A stejně jako u psa, ani teď neodolal. Kývl a nechal ho, aby se zády opřel o jeho hruď. Na to ho rukama objal. Připadal si divně, ale zároveň se mu ten pocit opravdu líbil.

Benovi se po těle rozlilo zvláštní teplo. Položil si otázku, jestli by se tak cítil, i kdyby ho objímal někdo jiný. Rozhlížel se kolem. Ne, nebylo by to stejné. Simon je... prostě Simon. Netušil, kde se v něm ten pocit bere, připadal si nesvůj, možná se i trochu červenal. Okolní svět pro něj přestal existovat, vnímal pouze jeho.

"Hej," ozvalo se. Ani nezaregistroval, že na něj někdo mluví. "Předávání skončilo, můžeme jít." Erik zněl trochu pobaveně. Když se podíval jeho směrem, zjistil, že se nad jeho ignorací opravdu baví. Jenom pokrčil rameny, jako by se vůbec nic nedělo, zamumlal něco v tom smyslu, že slyší, přidal do kroku, aby dohnal zbytek německého týmu a nechal Simona někde za sebou. _Co to do tebe sakra vjelo?_ vynadalo mu jeho podvědomí, ale nebyl schopný vymyslet pro sebe nějakou kloudnou odpověď.

Na pokoj dorazil mezi prvními. Hodil sebou na postel a natáhl se pro sluchátka. Sotva se obtěžoval s tím, aby skopl boty na koberec a čepici s bundou odhodil někam k nim. Byl ze sebe neskutečně zmatený a naštvaný, že se neumí ani trochu ovládat. Poprvé v životě se vážně pozastavil nad tím, co pro něj Simon vlastně znamená. _Týmový kolega, kamarád, to je samozřejmé, ale je možné, že i něco víc?_ Zavrtěl hlavou, jako by chtěl sám sebe přesvědčit o opaku. _Ne, to určitě ne. Prostě ne._ Všechny takové myšlenky posílal do háje okamžitě, jakmile se objevily, ale přesto přicházely další a další se stejným obsahem. Přidal hlasitost, otočil se čelem ke zdi a zavřel oči. Spánek přišel kupodivu docela rychle.

Sobota znamenala jejich první individuální závod. Sprint už běžel v plném proudu, diváci na tribunách křičeli a podporovali svoje favority, trenéři postávali u tratě a dávali projíždějícím závodníkům pokyny. Zatímco Simon Schempp už s jedním trestným kolem navíc dojel do cíle a nyní popíjel horkou kávu, přičemž o něčem horlivě diskutoval s jedním z trenérů, Benedikt Doll teprve ukrajoval z trati první desítky metrů. Hlavu měl prázdnou, soustředil se pouze na závod a svoji malorážku. Silou vytěsnil z hlavy cokoliv, co se nějak týkalo Simona, nechtěl tahat svůj bordel na trať a nechtěl, aby ten zmatek, jenž pociťoval, jakkoliv ovlivnil jeho výkon.

Na střelnici přijížděl pouze s jedinou myšlenkou. _Jenom se trefit. Jedna rána za druhou, hlavně pomalu a kvalitně._ Pět sestřelených terčů mu zvedlo náladu, do druhého kola zvolil stejné tempo, jakým jel v kole prvním. Nikam se nehnal, jelikož na střelbu ve stoje potřeboval alespoň trochu klidný tep. Kdyby přijel roztřesený a nemohl popadnout dech, moc pěkně by se na číslo oznamující počet trestných kol asi fakt nekoukalo.

Avšak i na druhé a zároveň poslední střelbě závodu se mu dařilo. Druhá nula zářila u jeho jména na jedné z velkoplošných obrazovek. Vnitřně se zaradoval a přidal na tempu. Věděl, že má šanci na stupně vítězů, proto se rozhodl, že i kdyby měl na trati nechat všechno, zabojuje. Za první zatáčkou výrazně zrychlil a pustil se směrem k cíli. Občas se bál, aby se mu v té rychlosti nezamotaly nohy, ale když zdárně dojel až do cílové rovinky, všechen ten strach zmizel. Se širokým úsměvem přejížděl cílovou čáru. Opřel se o hůlky a vydýchával se. _To bylo dobrý,_ pochválil sám sebe. Po několika minutách si došel pro teplejší oblečení, napil se a sledoval na obrazovce výkony ostatních. Jediný, kdo by jeho vítězství mohl ohrozit, byl norský závodník Johannes Boe, který rovněž střílel čistě a jeho rychlost nemusel nikdo zmiňovat.

"Tak na nového mistra světa," pozvedl později téhož dne trenér sklenici se šampaňským. _Benedikt Doll, mistr světa ve sprintu,_ to se poslouchalo vážně dobře. Ačkoliv vyhrál s těsným náskokem sedmi desetin vteřiny, vyhrál. Stále tomu nemohl uvěřit. Jeho výhra rovněž znamenala už druhé zlato pro Německo a to se zkrátka oslavit muselo. Na pokoje se však všichni rozešli už krátce po sedmé hodině, jelikož v neděli byly na programu stíhací závody a nikdo tam nechtěl přijít s kocovinou. Jenom Simon se na improvizované oslavě neukázal. Na otázky, proč tomu tak je, nikdo neznal odpověď, proto se Benedikt rozhodl, že si s ním konečně o všem promluví. Plánoval to ostatně mnohem dříve než až v Rakousku, ale Simon jeho snahu vždy odbyl nějakou výmluvou. Ty se stávaly méně a méně uvěřitelnými, avšak ani za nic z něj nemohl dostat pravý důvod špatné nálady. Medailový ceremoniál si užil jenom napůl, jelikož i ten si jeho kamarád nechal ujít a on moc nechápal, proč tomu tak je. Pomyslel si, že Simon je vlastně jediný, koho by pod pódiem opravdu rád viděl. 

Když odemkl a vešel na pokoj, málem nevěřil, že opravdu vidí to, co vidí. Simon, stočený do klubíčka, ležel na nerozestlané posteli, koukal na nějaký neurčitý bod na koberci, oči měl opuchlé a zarudlé, jako by brečel. Nevěnoval příchozímu nejmenší pozornost. Pomalu se k němu přiblížil, ale jeho z transu neprobral ani pohyb matrace, jak si Ben sedl k němu na postel. Promluvil: "Stalo se něco?"

Simon sebou cukl, konečně mu věnoval pohled, zavrtěl hlavou a posadil se. Chvíli mu jen tak hleděl do očí a snažil se v nich najít i něco jiného, než odraz sebe sama. Nic nenašel. Mírně naklonil hlavu. Jeho podvědomí na něj vyloženě řvalo, že dělá chybu, ale bylo pozdě. Na světě neexistovalo nic, co by ho mohlo zastavit. Když se Ben k ničemu neměl, otřel se svými rty o ty jeho. Nikam nespěchal, nechtěl ho vyděsit. Kdyby dokázal v jeho přítomnosti myslet alespoň trochu racionálně, neudělal by to. Ale když byl tak blízko, nemohl se ovládat, nemohl čekat nebo se ptát, nemohl pokrčit rameny a říct, že se nic neděje. Jednal impulsivně, ale konečně upřímně.

Když se konečně donutil přestat a odtáhnout, znovu se setkal s jeho pohledem.

"Simone, tohle nedělej," požádal ho potichu, aniž by přemýšlel nad tím, že on sám po tomto činu v hloubi duše toužil.

"Chápu," prskl. Potom doslova vyletěl z pokoje a práskl dveřmi. Benedikt je pozoroval skoro s otevřenou pusou. Nechápal spoustu věcí, co jeho spolubydlící dělal, ale tohle bylo opravdu něco, co nečekal ani v nejdivočejších snech. Setrval ve stejné poloze ještě několik minut, než si lehl. Nechtělo se mu zvedat, takže si prostě rozestlal přikrývku, která těch několik dní patřila Schemppovi.

Mezitím Simon klepal na dveře o dvě patra níž. Vzpomněl si, že jeden z českých biatlonistů nesdílí s nikým pokoj pro dva a k Benovi se vracet nechtěl. Nechtěl ho vidět, nechtěl s ním mluvit. Nemohl už mu dál lhát a měl strach, aby náhodou neudělal nějakou další pitomost, která se stávala víc a víc pravděpodobnou. Stačilo, co předvedl před chvílí.

"Ahoj," pozdravil Ondřej Moravec anglicky, když otevřel. "Stalo se něco? Pojď dál."

"Jo, ehm... asi to vyzní blbě, ale mohl bych tu přespat?" přešel rovnou k věci, když za sebou zavíral. Ondra si vzal ze stolku hrnek s kávou, naznačil mu, aby si sedl k němu na postel a sám si přisedl. Nohy skrčil do tureckého sedu, napil se a odpověděl: "Jasně, volná postel je ti k dispozici. A sorry za ten bordel." Oblečení se válelo všude po zemi, jenom malorážka byla opřená o zeď vedle skříně a v okruhu asi jednoho metru kolem ní se nepovalovala jediná věc.

"Díky," zamumlal.

"Hele, nic mi do toho není, ale nechceš mi říct, co se děje? Nevypadáš zrovna... dobře," dokončil větu neurčitě. Simon se zamyslel. Znal Ondru dost dlouho na to, aby mu věřil, nejednou spolu probírali spoustu věcí, které by nikomu jinému neřekli, ale nebyl si úplně jistý, jestli mu má vyprávět zrovna o svojí lásce, za kterou by si nejraději nafackoval, kdyby mu to od ní pomohlo. Nakonec však došel k závěru, že je to stejně jedno. Dal se do vysvětlování.

"Já... já to posral," zkrátil to co možná nejvíc.

"Co konkrétně?" zeptal se, ačkoliv tušil. Dokázal si odvodit, že když se Simon ptal na přespání, pravděpodobně jeho problémy nějak souvisí s jeho spolubydlícím.

"Jde o Bena," potvrdil druhý biatlonista Ondrovy domněnky. "Děje se toho hodně. Jsem trochu... nevím, jak to popsat, prostě v háji. Jestli tě zajímají moje blbý kecy," pokrčil rameny.

"Je to na tobě. Nebudu z tebe nic páčit, ale pokud si chceš promluvit, jsem tady," nadhodil.

A Simon souhlasil. Potřeboval vědět, že na to není sám, že se někdo zajímá o jeho pocity a totální bordel v hlavě. Jal se vyprávět všechno, co ho napadlo. Všechno, čeho se potřeboval na pár chvil zbavit, nebo se o to alespoň podělit. Zmocňoval se ho pocit, že jeho vyprávění nedává vůbec žádný smysl. Myšlenky přicházely naprosto nahodile a on je stejně nesystematicky sypal na Ondru. Plácal a mlel jedno přes druhé, sedmé přes třetí a osmé přes první. Přesto se zdálo, jako by Ondra naprosto chápal, co chce vlastně říct, tak pokračoval. Převyprávěl všechno od počátku, kdy si uvědomil svoje city, až po okamžik, po němž zbaběle utekl na pokoj českého biatlonisty.

"A co si s ním promluvit nějak víc?" navrhl Ondra po zvážení všechn možností, jež ho momentálně napadly. "Víš, jak to myslím. Neřekl bych, že se bude nějak vztekat, nebo tak, určitě tě vyslechne. Ben je dobrej chlap, rozhodně se ti nebude smát. Je nesmysl, aby ses pořád schovával, pak to bude jen horší."

"Já vím," přikývl, "ale mám strach. Určitě se naštval, už nikdy se mnou nebude mluvit jako dřív, nebude se mnou chtít mít nic společného."

"Nemyslím," oponoval, "prostě s ním promluv, až se na to budeš cítit. Teď si dej pauzu od přemýšlení, pusť si muziku a trochu se vyspi, jo?"

"Jo. Jsem ztahanej jak mezek, a to jsem vlastně ani nic moc nedělal. Díky..." poznamenal s nepřehlédnutelným vděkem v tónu.

Simon se odebral na volnou postel a po chvíli odešel do říše snů. Měl radost, že ho Ondra neodsoudil, právě naopak. Podporu vážně nečekal. Jenže oproti smutku byla radost vlastně zanedbatelná. Právě přišel o jednoho ze svých přátel, o týmového kolegu a pravděpodobně i o spoustu dalších lidí, kterým to Benedikt bude ráno znechuceně vyprávět. Možná za nimi šel hned po jeho spěšném odchodu. Na tom vlastně nezáleželo, každopádně se dostal do problémů a jenom doufal, že ho tahle chvilková slabost nebude stát místo v reprezentaci.

Nedělní závody probíhaly v klidu. Simon se většině svých krajanů vyhýbal, jak jen mohl. Ráno si šel pro věci ve chvíli, kdy si byl jistý, že Benedikta nepotká. Na nástřelu se mu o zábavu postarala sluchátka a když měl volno, bavil se s reprezentanty jiných zemí, mezi kterými měl pár přátel. Jeho předstíraný bezstarostný výraz mu z nějakého důvodu všichni věřili, jen Ondra po něm vrhal soucitné pohledy, protože věděl, kolik bolesti se za ním ve skutečnosti skrývá.

Uběhlo dalších pár dní a byl tu sedmnáctý únor. Ženskou štafetu ovládly Němky a předávání medailí si samozřejmě nikdo z německého týmu nemohl nechat ujít. Po skončení ceremoniálu se odebrali zpět k hotelu. Těsně před vchodem Simona zastavil Arnd. Podíval se mu do očí a čekal nadávky. Nebo aspoň přednáška na téma _jaké vztahy jsou mezi sportovci a týmovými kolegy adekvátní._

"Večer filmovej maraton, stav se," řekl jako by nic. Žádná sprška nadávek? Oddechl si.

"Jo, možná," souhlasil tak nějak napůl, avšak plány měl úplně jiné. Domluva, že může těch pár dní zůstat u Ondry, mu připadala jako ta nejlepší věc na světě. Nechtěl s Benem mluvit, protože řeč by se dost rychle stočila na ten večerní incident a on zatím nevymyslel, co říct. Na pokoji zapnul notebook, který si tam stihl donést, a sledoval nějaký seriál. Pozornost mu nevěnoval ani v nejmenším, jen potřeboval zvukovou kulisu k přemýšlení. Do večera tak vydržel, až úplně zapomněl, že ho Erik zval k nim. Kolem deváté si odešel na svůj pokoj pro pár věcí, doufaje, že tam nikdo nebude.

Benedikt stepoval přede dveřmi a rozmýšlel se. Potřeboval se nutně někomu svěřit, jenom nevěděl, jak začít. Nemohl tam jen tak přijít a říct: "Zdar, Simon mě políbil a já ho asi taky miluju, co mám dělat?" Připadal si jako třináctiletá holka a napadlo ho, že by měl minimálně napsat do Bravíčka. Nad tou představou se uchechtl, celá situace by tím nabrala na bizarnosti ještě mnohem víc.

Nakonec se ani nemusel obtěžovat s tím, jak začít rozhovor. Po přivítání totiž spustil výslech Erik.

"Co se mezi vámi stalo tak špatnýho, že Simon přespává u Ondry, nepřišel na večerní filmovej maraton, kterej si dřív nikdy nenechal ujít, a s tebou za celej den prohodil tak dvě slova?"

"A ještě vypadal, jako by ho k tomu někdo nutil," dodal Arnd. Ben v duchu zaklel. _Z tohohle se nevykecáš,_ okomentovalo situaci jeho podvědomí. Věděl to, proto se rozhodl říct jim pravdu. Po celou dobu jeho vyprávění vypadali oba biatlonisté, že je jeho vyprávění zajímá. Nepřerušovali ho, jen poslouchali. Děkoval všem božstvům, na které si zrovna vzpomněl, že se mu hned nevysmáli. Domluvil a čekal na reakce.

"A ty?" zeptal se Arnd zvědavě.

"Já nevím. Něco k němu cítím, tím jsem si jistej už delší dobu, ale co když to je z jeho strany jen... experiment nebo něco takovýho?" zapochyboval. "Ještě nedávno se choval úplně normálně, teď najednou tohle."

"Tak jdi za ním a zeptej se. Nemá smysl, abyste se oba trápili, když vlastně nejspíš chcete totéž."

Ben se zamyslel. Zvážil všechna pro a proti. Nakonec jen jednoduše přikývl a v mžiku opustil pokoj.Prvně chtěl jít rovnou k Ondrovi, ale zaznamenal pootevřené dveře do jejich pokoje. Byl si jistý, že zamykal, takže existovalo jenom jedno vysvětlení. Potichu vešel. Simon klečel u kufru zády k němu, v uších měl sluchátka a něco hledal. Zavřel a opřel se o zeď. Nasadil svůj obvyklý úsměv a jenom čekal, až si jeho přítomnosti druhý biatlonista všimne. Když se konečně zvedl a s mikinou v ruce chtěl opět odejít, zůstal na Bena trochu šokovaně zírat. Sluchátka z uší vytáhl a i s mobilem je hodil za sebe na postel. Chtěl něco říct, ale hlas najednou odmítal spolupracovat.

"Simone, můžeme si promluvit?" zeptal se. Jmenovaný sebou znovu cukl. Sedl si na postel a promnul si oči.

"Jo," souhlasil se staženým hrdlem. Stejně neměl na výběr. Znovu koukal do země. Zaznamenal jenom, jak se matrace nalevo od něj prohnula. Nervozita, kterou pociťoval, by se dala klidně krájet. V hlavě mu znělo jediné slovo. _Sakra, sakra, sakra!_

"Hele to, co se stalo," začal opatrně Ben. _Teď to přijde,_ pomyslel si. _Seřve tě a vyhodí na chodbu. A kdykoliv s tebou bude muset sdílet jeden pokoj, bude spát s malorážkou v ruce, kdyby ses k němu náhodou přiblížil._ "Jen... nevím, co ti na to mám říct. Proč jsi to udělal?"

"Já..." rozhodl se, že nebude lhát. Lží bylo v jeho životě až dost. Zahleděl se mu zpříma do očí a s naprosto vážným výrazem pronesl: "Miluju tě, Bene." Benedikt se zarazil. Čekal výmluvy, čekal všechno, jen ne vyznání lásky, i když tu větu moc chtěl slyšet. Jestli měl doteď nějaké pochyby, zmizely jako mávnutím kouzelného proutku. Úlevně vydechl a přitáhl si Simona do vroucného objetí.

"Víš," ujal se slova mnohem jistěji, "jak dlouho jsem tohle chtěl slyšet? Tolik jsem se za to nenáviděl. Tolik jsem to odmítal. Ale teď... nemůžu. Prostě nemůžu dál předstírat, že pro mě nic neznamenáš. Prosím, vrať se. Bez tebe je to tu strašně prázdný. Navíc nemůžu nikoho po ránu mlátit polštářem. Je tu nuda." Po tomhle monologu se Simon zákonitě musel rozesmát. Přestal až ve chvíli, kdy se mu Benedikt zadíval do očí. "Taky tě miluju," dodal. A tentokrát to byl on, kdo věnoval druhému polibek. Ruce přesunul z jeho ramen na krk, pravou zapletl do krátkých vlasů a přisedl si ještě blíž. Pocit, jaký se rozlil jeho tělem, dokázal popsat jen těžko, ale nevzpomínal si, kdy naposledy se cítil tak dobře.

"Řekni mi," vydechl Simon, když se po několika minutách líbání musel odtáhnout, aby do plic doplnil chybějící vzduch, "že to není jenom nějaká halucinace."

"Není," usmál se druhý muž. Sice rozdával úsměvy všude a za každé situace, ale tenhle si schovával právě pro takovou příležitost. "Proč jsi nic neřekl? Mohli jsme si o tom promluvit už dřív," vyčetl mu.

"Bál jsem se," přiznal trochu nesměle. "Myslel jsem, že kdyby se to někdo dozvěděl, vyrazí mě z týmu, bulvár o mně bude několik dalších měsíců psát a nikdo se mnou už nikdy nepromluví. Ale nejvíc jsem se bál, že přijdu o tebe. Že na mě budeš naštvanej, že se mi budeš vyhýbat. Nechtěl jsem tě ztratit."

"Omlouvám se," vypadlo z Bena najednou. Odvrátil pohled, hodil na postel i nohy a opřel se o stěnu. "Neměl jsem ti tehdy říkat, abys toho nechal. Věř mi, že jsem fakt moc chtěl, abys nepřestal. Jenom jsem si nebyl jistý, víš, sám sebou. A tebou taky ne, prostě... v hlavě jsem měl totální zmatek, tak jsem řekl první pitomost, která mě napadla." Sám se za svoje chování toho večera trochu zastyděl.

"Nech to být. Pro mě je důležitý, co řekneš teď. My dva..." zasekl se. Nenapadala ho žádná dobrá formulace otázky. Benedikt se pouze pousmál, přivřel oči a spojil jejich rty.

"Myslím," zašeptal Simon do polibku, "že mi to jako odpověď stačí."

\---

Simonova nálada se vrátila opět do normálu. Ani prohraná štafeta další den mu ji nezkazila. Připadal si opravdu šťastný. Zvlášť po večerech, kdy usínali ve vzájemném objetí a úsměvem na rtech se zdál být jeho život opět skvělý. Mistrovství světa se pomalu chýlilo ke konci, na programu zbýval už jenom závod s hromadným startem.

\---

Poslední střelecká položka a všech pět zásahů přesných, stejně jako na třech předešlých. Otevírala se mu brána k titulu mistra světa, zbývalo pouze předjet jednoho závodníka, kterého měl asi metr před sebou. Dohnat ho byla maličkost. Nějakou chvíli se držel za ním a šetřil síly na poslední velké stoupání, kde, jak odhadoval, by bylo ideální přidat a trochu mu ujet. Jak plánoval, tak také udělal. Cestu k cíli měl volnou a za ním dlouho nikdo. V tom posledním kopci si vytvořil skvělý náskok, takže si cílovou rovinku mohl vychutnat. Zamával divákům. Konečně to dokázal, vyhrál i sám za sebe. Při přejíždění cílové čáry se cítil mnohem lépe, než když dovezl na prvním místě štafetu. Tohle zlato patřilo jenom jemu. Odepnul si běžky a sledoval, kdo dojede další.

Ben dorazil o několik desítek vteřin později. Zastavil a dlouze Simona objal. Vlepil mu nenápadnou pusu na tvář, aby si jí nikdo nevšiml. Jejich cesty se potom musely na několik minut rozdělit. Fotografové požadovali několik úsměvů do objektivů, trenéři a ostatní účastníci závodu gratulovali třem nejlepším a všude se ozýval křik převážně německých fanoušků. Ben a Arnd ho znenadání vyzvedli na ramena a zapózovali na jednu fotku společně. Všechno bylo více než dokonalé.

Samotný medailový ceremoniál si užili všichni. Potlesk doléhal k jeho uším v pravidelných intervalech. Vychutnával si tu slávu opravdu plnými doušky, ale přesto byl rád, když mohl konečně odejít. Těšil se na Bena. Teď už se na něj těšit skutečně mohl. Zapátral v myšlenkách. Možná, že výhra nepatřila jenom jemu. Velkou měrou se na ní podílel i Ben. Na trati nemusel přemýšlet nad vším tím bordelem, který se mu posledních několik měsíců honil hlavou, soustředil se pouze na závod. Jeho přítel mu vlil do žil novou energii a chuť bojovat o každou jednu vteřinu, dlužil mu minimálně velké poděkování.

"Simone?" zavolal na něj Ondra, když už pomalu odcházel. Omluvně mávl na zbytek týmu a doběhl k němu. "Večer pořádáme takovej menší večírek. Něco jako rozloučení s mistrovstvím. Holkám to, myslím, říkala Gábina. Jste zvaní, tak se stavte."

"Jo, rádi. A ještě něco," dodal, když už byl český biatlonista na odchodu. "Díky. Že jsi mě tehdy vyslechl."

"To nestojí za řeč," odbyl to mávnutím ruky. "Říkal jsem si, že jste si to asi vyjasnili, když jsi nepřišel. Jsem rád, že je všechno v pohodě," usmál se a dal se na odchod. Simon ho napodobil, rozběhl se k Benediktovi, stojícímu opodál, a společně vykročili směrem k hotelu.

\---

Večírek byl v plném proudu. Čeští biatlonisté dovezli zásoby pití a brambůrek, takže si nikdo nemohl stěžovat, že na něj nezbylo. Kromě piva si spoustu hostů pochvalovalo i tradiční českou Kofolu, která se stala nedílnou součástí všech oslav a večírků, jichž se čeští reprezentanti účastnili. Mezinárodní zastoupení bylo hojné, takže se do místnosti sotva vešli, ale na dobré náladě jim to neubralo. Jelikož na tři české závodníky nezbyl normální pokoj, zajistili jim pořadatelé ubytování v jednom z přízemních apartmánů s menší prosklenou terasou, kterou teď obývali Simon s Benediktem. Věnovali se jeden druhému, povídali si a vůbec je nezajímalo, co se děje vedle. Když je při jednom z polibků vyrušil přiopilý norský reprezentant, pouze se zasmáli a nasměrovali ho zpět ke dveřím z terasy.

"Ten už neví, která bije," zasmál se Simon, než se vrátil k předešlé činnosti. Pár minut ho líbal, než se Benedikt odtáhl.

"Miluju tě. A věř mi, že to tak zůstane," řekl s pevností v hlase.

"Myslíš to vážně?" zeptal se pro jistotu. Stále nemohl uvěřit, že se jeho největší sen opravdu plní. Potřeboval a chtěl to slyšet znovu.

"Für Immer, Simon," zašeptal ještě, než si znovu přivlastnil jeho rty. A tehdy jim oběma došlo, že na tomhle mistrovství nezískali jenom zlaté medaile a tituly. Získali jeden druhého a to pro ně bylo mnohem důležitější.


End file.
